Wikivivor: Rivals
Here in the namibian desert, 20 wikians are about to compete for a million dollars. They will instantly be merged, and compete as pairs. They will win immunity as pairs, they will vote as pairs. However, only one person will be voted out at a time. Without your partner, yur vote will only count as one, you will have to compete against pairs in the challenges, and the game will double in difficulty. Who will survive? Find out on Wikivivor....Rivals! Pairs CK/Nate Kevvy/The Wiki Fire/Reddy MrE/Noah Sunny/Jake Duke/Dra Dyna/MTDM Bruno/No One Asp/Frank Toad/Webly Chapters Chapter One Epic stood on a sand dune, surrounded by sand-covered mountains. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Welcome to beautiful-" Before he could say anything else, he slipped and fell on his face. He got up, coughed, and continued to speak. "Welcome to beautiful Namibia! Here, 20 wikians are about to come out for the adventure of a lifetime. They will be competing in pairs, voting in pairs. However...the person they are paired with, will be their worst enemy. 39 days, 10 pairs, one Survivor!" 19 people walked into the desert, Epic standing in front of them. "Welcome to Namibia." he greeted. "Yeah, welcome to Wikivivor, blah-blah, it's hot. Can you get to the real stuff." Duke complained. Epic glared for a second, but went back to smiling. "Well, this is where the first season of Wikivivor will take place!" "cher who." Dra said "However, this season has a twist. You will be competing in pairs. You will compete in challenges in pairs, and you will vote in pairs. However, you will only vote out one person at a time." Epic said. The contestants gasped. "Now I know you're dying to find out who your pair mates are, right?" "Yes!" Bruno yelled. "Well, in this season, your partner will be your worst enemy." Epic grinned. "Welcome to Wikivivor: Rivals!" "What." CK said. "Are you serious?" Duke asked, mouth agape. "F*** my life." MrE groaned. "Alright, time to pair you guys up! CK, your partner is...Nate!" Epic announced. CK groaned and stomped over to Nate. "I don't like Nate because....he's an idiot." CK said in coffensional. "CK is a bich, but he's not even that much of a rival. I should have been with Fire :@" Nate boomed in a confessional. "Fire, your partner is Reddy." Epic announced. Fire shrugged. "It could be worse...I guess." he said, while walking over to Reddy "Me and Reddy have fought....a lot. But, I think we can work together for this.....maybe." Fire said in confessional. "MrE, your partner is.....Noah." Epic announced. "Shocker." Noah gasped, as he walked over to MrE, who inched away from him. "I will do EVERYTHING in my power to eliminate Noah. He's harassed me, many others, and is an awful and terrible person. I don't care if I have to compete against 9 pairs, I want Noah to leave first." MrE ranted in confessional. "Jake, your partner is...Sunny!" Epic said. Jake shrugged and walked over to Sunny. "I've never liked Jake that much, and he's never liked me. But if we want to win, we have to work together." Sunny said in confessional. "Duke, your partner is....Dra." Epic said. Duke stomped over to Dra. "I don't even know why I'm with Duke. Our rivalsry is like...so old. I don't even care about him." Dra said in confessional. "Dyna, your rival is MTDM." Epic announced. MTDM walked over to Dyna, and then immediately got on his phone. "I don;t kiuke dUna BECOAUSE HE DOUESN'T KNOW THE KOUS OF TUMNLE" MTDM said in confessional. "What?" The cameraman replied. "Asp, your rival is Frank." Epic said. "Uh...who are you guys again." "I'm the author of Total Drama Alpharama, the longest story on the wiki!" Asp announced, as he walked over to Frank. "Oh...that guy....." Epic said, while shaking his head at the camera. "Uh, don't I get a confessional now?" Asp asked. "Alright,Toad, your rival is....Webly!" Epic said. "Hey, what about my confessio-" Asp began. "Uh, hi." Toad said, and awkwardly waved as he walked over to Webly. "Me and Webly used to really not like each other.. It was stupid, though, so I think we're fine now...well, I hope." Toad said in confessional. "Uh, who's my rival? I didn't think i had one!" Bruno said. "Well Bruno, your rival is....No One!" Epic announced. "Isn't that what he just sa-" Webly began. A pale guy with a shirt saying "I Believe In Jeff Kent." ran into the desert. "I HATE you!" he screamed at Bruno. Bruno stared blankly. "Well...my rival apparently hates me...even though I've never met him...so...." Bruno began. "Kevvy, as you can see, you are the only one left here." Epic said. "Why?" he asked. "Because, we had so many choices for Rivals with you, we decided to choose a collective one. Please welcome...The Wiki!" Epic announced, as a computer was wheeled in. In a confessional, the front page of the wiki said "KEVVY SUCKS" "Here's a map to your camp." Epic said, and tossed it to them. "Good luck. You'll need it." he laughed, as the contestants began walking. Duke held the map as the contestants walked on. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Webly asked. "Yes, I'm not an idiot." Duke snapped. "Some would beg to disagree." CK muttered. Duke glared. "So, are we actually competing against a computer?" MrE asked. Suddenly, an arrow pointing to the refresh button on "The Wiki" appeared. MrE clicked it. The homepage read "Yes. And you better believe it." "Well, I guess that's one less person to worry about. lol." MrE said. The CD slot on "The Wiki" opened, and hit MrE in the crotch. "Hmph. Serves you right." The homepage said. "Most of the people here are annoying, idiots, or both. However, one person was actually cool. Me and No One bonded immdediately." Duke said in confessional. "So, then he went :|. Can you belive that? Someone going :| at me?" Duke ranted. No One nodded. "I like how you never talk back. You're a good guy." "I was actually listening to Jeff Kent's biggest hit with my headphones." No One admitted in confessional. "Using my GPS system, I have deduced we have reached our camp, it's right over that dune." The Wiki said. "Wait, how can your alk.?" MTDM asked. "I downloaded Siri." The Wiki replied. "I'll go check out the camp." Jake said, walking over the dune. It was silent for a minute, and then Jake shreiked. "OH GOD WTF THERE ARE A TON OF RATTLESNAKES BACK THERE!" he screamed, as they began to climb over the sand dune. Everyone screamed and began to run. "Did I know that was not the camp and that it was infested by rattlesnakes. Yes. Why did I lead them there? Computers can be jerks too." The WIki said in confessional. Later that day, the contestants were still walking around. "Guys, maybe we should just settle down for the night." Frank said, exhausted. "To get bitten by rattlesnakes and die of dehydration? No thanks." CK moaned. "Do you have a better idea?" Reddy asked. "Take the map away from Duke?" CK suggested. Duke held the map close to him. "I swear, with these idiots, Fire is looking very good right now." Reddy ranted, in confessional.